I need MarySue's!
by StarryLuv
Summary: I am making a Mary-Sue Army! So I need your stupidest, Vainest, Annoying-est Mary-Sues! All infor is inside. -Extended-  :D rated T because Im am not paranoid...WHICH ONE OF MY ENEMYS' TOLD YOU THAT! hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Let me explain this. I am doing a kind of half Parody half serious story, about Percy having a twin sister. Thats

the serious part. But, they will be going against a Mary-Sue Army shortly. Thats the kind of parody part. Now I need

some OC's. But here's the thing, I need the most egoistical, Snooty, Beautiful, unstopable kind of OC. Like a Mary-

Sue. So if you have a problem with your OC being a witch with a capital B, please don't enter. I don't want to hear all

sorts of, "My OC would NEVER act like that's". **SO DON'T ENTER UNLESS YOU CLEARLY READ, AND **

**UNDERSTOOD THIS ABOVE PARAGRAPH. Thank ya.**

Now here are the main army generals, that you can serve under. You must pick one if you want your OC to be picked.

Match your OC's personality up with one of the generals then you can deside which place is best for you.

**General's**

**Name:** Marina Suelle'

**Apperance:** Long silky perfect black hair, Icey blue eyes. Tall and slender. Always has a "I am better than you" look on

her sneering face.

**Personality**: Strong forceful leader, refuses to quit, will gladly fight to the death, and won't go down with out a violentfight.

**Supposed parentage**: She say's she Zeus's Daughter. But honestly she's a Mary-Sue so no way of knowing for sure.

**Supposed Biography**: Was fighting since age 2. Faced her first monster confidently and killed with no weapons. Like

a typical Mary-Sue. She then was offered a spot as a Goddess but refused. And was banquished to somewhere over

the rainbow to watch re-runs of Gilligans Island as a punishment. She broke free of cloud prison and escaped on her

magic Pony. The magic pony then talked her into being evil.

**General of**- Is the typical leader of "Big three" (Supposed) children. Ares kids too.

Specializes in element control (Lightining, Water,Dead, You know).

**Flaws:** Can be extremely Stupid. And hard headed. Can't get over her own pride.

**General 2**

**Name**: Kari Zueline

**Apperance:** Mid-Back length shining blonde hair. Silver eyes, not grey, Silver. Very petite and overall perfection. Has

a habbit to glare unintentionally.

Personality: Sickeningly sarcastic sweet, loves to prove others wrong, Only cares for herself and her team. Won't listen

to anyone but herself.

**Supposed Parentage**: She say's she is a daughter of Athena who has been claimed by Hades. Which dosn't make

any sense. But considering everyone wanted to claim her, but Hades was the fastest. (Oh my god. In real life I am

literally LMFAO-ing at how stupid these sound XD)

**Supposed Biography**: As a Child Kari grew up in a rich adopted family. Oneday when her diamond wasn't poslished

the rightway she ran into the woods surrounding her 25 story mansion. She then got lost and was found by a Satr.

The Satrthen took her to Camp Halfblood where Kari ended up being the best Archer, in fact she was so good, she

was kickedout of camp because everyone was jeleous. Kari then turned to the darkside. Mainly because they had

cookies, butalso to get her revenge on Non-Mary sues.

**General of**- Archers' and Archeress'. All "Hunters gone bad" and all Mary-Sues with sad back storys.

**Flaws**: Is too overconfident. And has a thing for getting Brittany Spears songs in her head.

**General 3**

**Name**: Tari Essue'

**Appearance**: slightly wavvy brown hair that reaches below shoulder. Violet eyes. Hour-glass figure and no form of

blemish or imperfection can be found. wears dark eyeshadow givng her a somewhat brooding look.

**Personality**: Kind of quiet. Gets bored really easily. Gets _annoyed _really easily. Dosn't like interacting with the others

too much. Leads her team with stern rules. Only does whats needed, no more, no less. Actually kind of lazy.

**Supposed parentage**: Has no parents. Is a mix of powers. Because in her parralell never-gonna-happen universe,

thegods gave up a bit of their powers then from the smoke emerged Tari. A perfect mix of all the gods.

**Supposed Biography**: Kind of just popped out of no where. Was too powerful to be a regular camper, but was sick of

being treated like royalty on Olympus. So one day she snuck out. Fell in with the wrong crowd. Dropped out of God

school and became a dangerous power hungry villaness. You know why? Because she can. Oh yeah. I said it.

**General of-** kind of a jack-of-all-trades. For those who can't make up their minds, they end up here.

**Flaws:** Dosn't care if she wins or lose. More or less dosn't care about anything.

* * *

><p>There *Pant*. That took alot of work. Do you know how hard it is to make really stupid sounding Mary-Sues? And<p>

before I get any stupid reviewers saying, "Oh this is stupid! Those charectors arn't even realistic!" Or something like

that, THEY ARN'T SUPPOSED TO BE. THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO SOUND STUPID, STUCK UP, AND UNBELIEVEABLE.

Thats the point! They arn't called Mary-Sues for nothing! So please, fill out this application right here for your Mary-

Sue to be featured in my story. And by doing this you give me permision to do anything (Not like that Pervs. Rated T

for a reason. And that IS NOT it.) with the Mary-Sues. And I also accept Gary-Lue's. If you really can't come up with

a Mary-Sue, go ahead send in a Gary-Sue. So yeah. Here's the rubric!

**Name (Made up first and Last):**

**Your Mary/Gary-Sue's "Perfect" Apperance:**

**Their Supposed Parentage:**

**Their Supposed Biography (Make it something stupid and illogical :D):**

**The General they serve under (Either Marina, Kari, or Tari):**

**Flaws (Something stupid, like Nails break too easy, or stubborness ect.):**

**Extras (Like what weapon, Favorite Color, Ect):**

Make em' really stupid and vain sounding. Overall your worst creation. But remember, they must be "Perfect". So

please and thankies! The deadline is Dec.1st. On Dec.1st this story will no longer be valid and will be deleted. :).


	2. Charetor list! SO FAR

Alright Thank you all for you OC's! Its still open for more if you want to! Here are to OC's that are entered so far.

Okay here's the list for now! And your Charectors Role for the story.

**1. Kiki SweetPear -Will go against my OC in alot of scenes-**

** Summer Mireille -Will taunt people in her awesome French Accent-**

** Stella Rose SparklePixie -Will make the fight unfair, because people can't help but stair-**

** Amber Addison -Will also be going against My OC as Kiki's Best Friend (If owner's okay with that)-**

** Saraphina Rose -Will be smart and know alot of the Hunter's tricks seeing as though she used to be lieutenant-**

** Lavender Featherdust -Will play a important part in the Final's-**

** Silvermist Moonlace Marisabel Moonstone -Will mock the other side (Good guys) alot durring battle and use her Charm-Speak alot-**

** Sally Quince -Will be a very laid back person who dosn't trust very many of the other Girls, but is friends with Jace Freeman (IF it's okay with Ducks-r-homicidal-**

** Megan Malloy -Important in Finals and Friends with Kiki Sweetpear-**

** Wolf Samos -Will be Tari's Favorite because they have like the same attitude-**

** Jace Freeman -Will be very distracting to all the girls on either sides, Most of the "Good" side guys will be Totally jeleous because their girl's will be like head over heels.-**

**12. (PM'ed OC) Scarlette Smithette -A girl who uses her beauty to get anything she wants, and will try to tear apart couples her mother (Aphrodite) tried so hard to put together.**

**13. (PM'ed OC) Stephan Moroyal -Think's he's "In love" with My OC (As a part of authors request) and will try to have her as a girlfriend even if she's not Quote on Quote, "As perfect as him"-**

**14. (PM'ed OC) Catherine Artemis Naomi Destiny Youngblood, but goes by her initials CANDY -Her thrown Nife's will have several important Notes on them-**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you All for the reviews! If you want your OC to be friends with someone else's. So keep Sending em' in! Please go by the Rubric in Chapter One :)<strong>


	3. NEW FORUM!

Okay! I have been working on this new thing. You see, I don't think it's fair if I can't get every Mary-Sue personality

correct. So I created a Forum. Where YOU get to be your OC, and then I will that directly in the story! And If you want

to join just follow this link -fanfiction(Dot)net/forum/MarySue_Roleplay/102056/ If Fanfiction lets me publish

it. Which it probably won't, but OH WELL. If it dosn't work I will put the link on my profile. So do it, go ahead. It dosn't

make much sense on here but I can explain it better in my Forum.

~StarryLuv


End file.
